worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 Enemy Unit Stats
__TOC__ Episode Five Tiervan Guard Weapon: Guards' Spear Armor: Tiervan Guard Gear Tiervan Archer Weapon: Fancy Bow Armor: Tiervan Guard Gear Tiervan Captain Weapon: Steel Rapier Armor: Tiervan Guard Gear Items: Soma Skills: Thrust (8 ) - 125% strength rapier attack Uses Soma when reduced to 70 . Tiendai Thug Weapon: Nunchaku, Throwing Daggers Armor: Rogue Outfit Skills: Throw (8 ) - ranged Throwing Dagger attack Bronoi Thug Weapon: Dagger Armor: Rogue Outfit Skills: Double Stab (10 ) - 150% damage Dagger attack Tiervan Shield Guard Weapon: Prison Club, Prison Shield Armor: Tiervan Guard Gear Skills: Shield (7 ) - A shield thrust that can knock opponents back. Deflect Arrows Will only approach the party after taking damage. Tiervan Warden (AKA Lubomir) Weapon: Warden's Flail, Prison Shield Armor: Plate Armor Skills: Shield (8 ) - A shield thrust that can knock opponents back. Panoptic Smash (13 ) - 150% strength flail attack which strikes in three directions. Deflect Arrows Immunity: Stun and Stasis Episode Six Spider Skills: Can attack twice per turn. Immunity: Insulted and Enraged Hell Spider Skills: Can attack twice per turn. Venom Bite (6 ) - 120% strength fang attack. Inflicts 15 poison damage and Weak status (-25% Attack) for 2 turns. Immunity: Poison, Insulted, Enraged Pigman Weapon: Iron Axe Armor: Voronese Uniform Pigman Lord Weapon: Steel Axe Armor: Voronese Uniform Items: Bull Testes Skills: Double Axe (8 ) - 150% strength axe attack. No movement for 2 turns. 50% chance of using Bull Testes until expended. Voronese Soldier Weapon: Voronese Rifle Armor: Voronese Uniform Voronese Grenadier Armor: Voronese Uniform Skills: Grenade - a ranged special attack Last Grenade - self-sacrificial attack inflicting special damage with radius of 2 Priest Weapon: Consecrated Sickle Armor: Priest Robe Skills: White Bolt - ranged Special attack Heal (6 ) - Restores 21~32 HP to an ally. Deflect Arrows 50% Voronese Officer Weapon: Silver Pistol, Voronese Cutlass Armor: Voro Officer Uniform Skills: Adept Shot (11 ) - high-range 125% strength pistol attack that halves and . Voronese Captain Weapon: Silver Pistol, Voronese Cutlass Armor: Voro Officer Uniform Skills: Tactical Order (11 ) - For all allies: negates Insulted and Enraged; +2, Hit +10% for 2 turns. Hrvancais Sniper Weapon: Hrvain Rifle Armor: Hrvancais Uniform Skills: Snipe (11 ) - A long-range rifle attack. Cloaked Woman Armor: Oracle Robe Accessory: Onyx Necklace Skills: Feyfire - ranged Special attack Siphon (6 ) - transfers from an enemy to the caster Miasma (15 ) - damages whole party and inflicts 15 poison damage for 2 turns Earthbind (8 ) - Special attack which prevents movement for 1 turn and halves on the next turn. Immunity: Stun and Stasis Episode Seven Hillman (Type A) Armor: Padded Clothes Skills: Hidden Fist (8 ) - 130% strength physical attack which shoves its target back one square. Hillman (Type B) Armor: Padded Clothes Skills: Tornado Lift (10 ) - Physical attack. User trades places with target Reynold Armor: Padded Clothes Skills: Roundhouse (8 ) - 150% strength kick attack Mercenary Weapon: Steel Sword Armor: Low-grade Plate Skills: Double Slice (13 ) - 125% strength sword attack Mercenary Archer Weapon: Fancy Bow Armor: Low-grade Plate Skills: Double Shot (16 ) - 150% strength ranged attack Bernard Weapon: Redshield Hammer Armor: Steel Plate Armor Skills: Murderous Rampage (16 ) - adds 12 and 2 allowing up to 3 extra attacks Contagious Fury (11 ) - restores 8~13 to all allies 14 per turn. Immunity: Stun and Stasis Claude Weapon: Redshield Hammer Armor: Steel Plate Armor Skills: Murderous Rampage (16 ) - adds 12 and 2 allowing up to 3 extra attacks Horrific Bellow (13 ) - Decreases party's attack and defense by 50% for 2 turns. Immunity: Stun and Stasis Episode Eight Subhuman Miner Weapon: Pickaxe Armor: Miners' Trousers Subhuman Torchman Weapon: Basic Torch Armor: Miners' Trousers Skills: Sear (8 ) - 125% strength Special attack. 25 burning damage and -50% regeneration for 2 turns. Foreman Weapon: Foreman's Scythe Armor: Leather Vest Skills: Rupture (8 ) - 125% strength scythe attack. Halves Attack, Defense and Lift for 2 turns. Infernal Wail (13 ) - Special damage attack against the entire party. Nullifies beneficial effects (strength, hyped, haste, pressure, charge, guard, targeting, inspired) Corrupted Spider Skills: Can attack twice per turn. Paralysis Bite (6 ) - transfers to attacker; inflicts 20 poison damage and prevents movement for 2 turns Immunity: Poison, Stasis, Insulted, Enraged Slime Immunity: All Dark Slime Skills: Fissive Blast (7 ) - ranged projectile attack Immunity: All Blue Mushroom Skills: Suffocating Spore (9 ) - Special attack which affects all surrounding units. Inflicts Choking (Hit and Evade -25% for 2 turns) Explode - 125% strength Special attack with radius of 2, triggered upon death. Inflicts Choking (Hit and Evade -25% for 2 turns) Immunity: Choking, Insulted, Enraged Purple Mushroom Skills: Nerve Spore (11 ) - Special attack which affects all surrounding units. Prevents movement and attacks for 1 turn. Explode - 125% strength Special attack with radius of 2, triggered when are less than 30. Prevents movement and attacks for 1 turn. Immunity: Stun, Stasis, Insulted, Enraged Turret Weapon: Revolving Cannon Immunity: All Mutant Foreman Weapon: Foreman's Claws Armor: Leather Vest Skills: Double Claw (6 ) - 125% strength claw attack Violent Tremor (13 ) - Area attack with radius of 3. Inflicts Fatigue ( regeneration -60%, -40%) and shoves affected units in a random direction. Immunity: Stun, Stasis Episode Nine Rudolf Weapon: Sansetsukon Armor: Stylish Clothes Accessory: Avant-Garde Scarf Items: Jhurukian Upper Skills: Flagellation (6 ) - 150% strength physical attack. Inflicts Sap status (Hit & Defense -75% for 2 turns). Petulant Frenzy (8 ) - increases by 2 and Attack by 25% in all allies for 2 turns Puerile Whimper (10 ) - Inflicts status on entire party, reducing and Evade by 50%. 50% chance of using Jhurukian Upper until expended. Immunity: Stun, Stasis, Slow, Burning Bishop Weapon: Holy Sickle Armor: Bishop Robe Skills: Holy Blast (4 ) - Ranged Special attack. Strikes 5 tiles in 3x3 X pattern Healburst (6 ) - Restores 59-87 to an ally. Triggered when any ally falls to 100 Multiheal (10 ) - Restores 40-58 to the entire party, plus 10 regeneration for 2 turns. Sewer Slime Skills: Fissive Blast (8 ) - ranged physical attack Viscous Blast (10 ) - ranged physical attack that prevents movement and attacks for 2 turns Immunity: All Sewer Minion Immunity: Poison, Contagion Elder Minion Skills: Plague Lick (7 ) - 125% strength physical attack. Inflicts Contagion (20 Poison damage for 2 turns, can spread to adjacent units) Immunity: Poison, Contagion Sewer Shaman Armor: Befouled Robe Skills: Can attack twice per turn. Stale Orb - ranged Special attack Egestive Shield (9 ) - increases S Defense and S Evade by 50% and prevents physical projectile attacks for 2 turns Septic Cloud (13 ) - 125% strength ranged Special attack with radius of 2. Inflicts Contagion (20 Poison damage for 2 turns, can spread to adjacent units) Summon Minion (12 ) - spawns a Sewer Minion Immunity: Stun, Stasis, Poison, Contagion, Aroused, Enamored Assassin Weapon: Hitman's Dagger, Shuriken Armor: Shadow Gear Skills: Throw (5 ) - Ranged Shuriken attack Double Stab (10 ) - 150% damage Dagger attack Fatal Precision (10 ) - All melee attacks count as back attacks for 2 turns (+25% Attack, +20% Hit). Back attacks inflict +25% damage. Bishop (Final Battle Variant) Weapon: Holy Sickle Armor: Bishop Robe Skills: Holy Blast (4 ) - Ranged Special attack. Strikes 5 tiles in 3x3 X pattern Healburst (6 ) - Restores 59-87 to an ally. Triggered when any ally falls to 160 Multiheal (11 ) - Restores 40-58 to the entire party, plus 10 regeneration for 2 turns. Triggered when any all falls to 150 Multihaste (9 ) - Doubles party's and allows warping for 2 turns. Duriken Armor: Eldritch Armor Accessory: Grandiose Cape Items: Tranquil Chime Skills: Can attack twice per turn. Gravity Strike - Ranged physical attack that heals equal to damage inflicted. Vacant Orb (6 ) - 160% strength Special attack. Inflicts Curse (No regeneration for 2 turns) Dissolution (10 ) - Special attack that affects the entire party, nullifying certain beneficial effects (strength, hyped, haste, pressure, charge, guard, targeting, inspired, HP regen) Eternal Vacuum (16 ) - 130% strength Special attack which damages the entire party Uses Tranquil Chime at 209 (nullfies all negative statuses, heals 100 ; boosts all stats by 25% and raises by 5 for 2 turns) Immunity: Stun, Stasis, Slow, Lagged Category:Enemy Unit Stats